


[APH/米英]永续疯狂帝国

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: 黑桃King & Queen从傀儡到执政者，为帝国的理想付出，残暴镇压起义，最终被革命派送上断头台的故事。





	[APH/米英]永续疯狂帝国

**Author's Note:**

> -黑桃合志《Allegiant》参本解禁  
-KQ设定
> 
> -题材：工业帝国/革命/战争  
-字数：28k
> 
> -角色死亡预警

-序-

门 | The Gate

“哒哒哒。”清脆的马蹄声响起，敲打着尚在晨雾中安睡的王城。

或许是怀有迫切的心情，刚结束在远方小国的征战，黑桃国国王阿尔弗雷德就率领军队匆匆返回王宫。他还很年轻，浑身都充满了旺盛的活力和朝气，即使是风尘也不能使他的光彩削减一分。连日行军，本应见到一副倦容，他却仍是精神抖擞，清冷的阳光竟也照出发丝的闪耀。

国王一马当先，军队远远地跟在身后。那扇厚重的刻有繁复花纹的城门打开了，铁饰与沉木勾勒出巨大的黑桃图案，那是一座王城的威严所在。

“我回来了！”阿尔弗雷德朝王宫的方向大喊，威猛的坐骑也仰起脖子嘶叫，深红色的披风在空中猎猎作响。王后在太阳宫的露台上眺望，呼吸稍显不稳，胸口轻轻起伏，幸而多年来训练有素的仪态使他看上去与平时毫无区别。小礼帽别在头顶，领结系得端正，一身礼服昭示出严肃的态度。他屏息凝神，仿佛等待着什么，而国王的军队浩浩荡荡开来，兵临城下，聚集在王城的腹地。

扯起微不可见的笑，亚瑟闭了眼，低头亲吻着手指上的戒指，那是结婚当日阿尔弗雷德亲手为他戴上。  
共同的理想，共同的利益，他们是爱人，也是亲密伙伴。

一切只为黑桃国的不朽荣光。

军队的铁蹄踏碎了旧王国的枷锁，再没有保守贵族势力的制约，取而代之的是全新的黑桃王国，属于阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的珍贵守护品。

斯佩德斯历1721年，改革派与保守派的矛盾激化，王室与贵族各自为营，国王阿尔弗雷德悍然发动内战，带领班师回朝的军队冲进王宫，杀掉所有反对改革的臣属，扫除一切旧贵族势力。自那天起，黑桃王国的纹章只属于一个家族，全部权利都掌握在王室手中。

胜利的号角高高吹起，响彻血洗过后的王宫。

第一章 华尔兹 | Waltz

“亚瑟·柯克兰，好久不见。”对面的男子有一头柔顺卷曲的金发，和童年时代相似的面容，气质却已大改。

对王室成员直呼其名，大抵也只有弗朗西斯做得出来——方块国国王，黑桃王后亚瑟的远房表哥，公认的社交浪子。弗朗西斯吻了吻亚瑟的手背，作为见面礼节，然后背起手对泉宫的装潢一番点评。富丽堂皇的陈设，水晶吊灯璀璨万分，金属机械驱动的水轮缓慢转动，发出悦耳的叮咚声。

“弗朗西斯国王，久违。”王后的手指戴满珠宝，这出自工匠的精巧手艺，使得无论是泉宫还是王后本人还是都在灯光下熠熠生辉。流淌在祖母绿眸子中的光，一如黑桃国的盛世景象，华美动人。

“听说方块国最近局势动荡，又和梅花国起了边境冲突。所以你这次来是向我寻求帮助的吗？”亚瑟的唇边挂着笑，王族的高傲本色表露无遗。

“或许是你说的这样。不过……你不打算平息本国南方的暴乱吗？”弗朗西斯歪着脑袋，眉毛一挑，“据我所知，福克郡的工厂全部闹了停产，要是波及到其他地区，影响可是非常的不利。”

“有劳我们的方块国国王陛下考虑周全，这根本不是问题。”亚瑟微微一笑，眼神投向泉宫正门，国王阿尔弗雷德刚好从这里进来。年轻的国王朝弗朗西斯挥手致意，他开朗健谈，浑身都透着一股自信的劲头。黑桃国的工业发展趋势大好，从阿尔弗雷德的脸上都能看出来。

“既然人已经到齐，宴会该开始了。”作为宾客，应邀而来的方块国三主位，国王、王后和骑士，以及作为主人的黑桃王室夫妇——自那次血腥的大清洗后，骑士位被废已久。在场的自然还有一些无关紧要的黑桃国贵族。阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，绅士地向亚瑟伸出手，后者自然地挽住他走进舞池的中央。

弗朗西斯站在古典风格的油画旁，让侍者为他斟酒，气泡一个接一个地冒出，金色液体里酝酿着美妙的芬芳。他尝了一口酒，甜的味道在嘴里蔓延开来。瓦修和诺拉也加入了舞池，裙摆翻飞，姿态优美，让人深深地着迷。有好些黑桃国的贵族小声赞美着，弗朗西斯便借此向他们搭话。

“晚上好，戴维。”他挑了一位老熟人，作为外交官而长期往来于两国的维斯特伯爵。  
“方块国国王陛下。”红发青年微微鞠躬，“我们又见面了。”

“黑桃国的气氛不一样了。”弗朗西斯的目光在王室夫妇身上流转。  
“一向如此。”戴维轻描淡写地说道，试图带过话题。

“是从那时候开始的吧。”  
“请您慎言。”

弗朗西斯环视四周，不着痕迹地抿了一口酒。泉宫的布置华美，巴洛克式的美丽穹顶，拱形屋顶点缀满金色的圆形花纹，吊顶里装着玻璃外壳的钨丝灯，比蜡烛更加明亮，能照耀到宫中的每一处角落。菜肴也很精致，香烤鹿里脊配马德拉红酒松露汁，缅因冷龙虾肉，涂有生奶油和焦糖淋酱的梨挞，那款青柠慕斯也很合弗朗西斯的心意。但是在场的人都不敢逾越，只是轻声细语地交谈，或安静地享用着盘里的食物，这和方块国宫廷宴会的喧闹场景大相径庭。凝重的气氛笼罩着泉宫的内外，欢快的华尔兹乐章仿佛某种公事化的表演，弗朗西斯冷眼看着结束共舞的两人，轻轻地叹息。

“迟早会不可收拾。”

“嘿，弗朗西斯！”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地凑过来，把手臂架在他的肩膀上。招牌式的阳光笑容，却让弗朗西斯暗地里出了一身冷汗——平民出身的国王，看起来容易亲近，性格又那么热情——鬼知道他起兵的时候手上沾过多少人的血，剑砍下去的时候是否有过半分犹豫。这种强烈的反差令弗朗西斯不寒而栗，不是他凭空想象，而是的的确确发生过的事情，就在这里，就在黑桃国的王城。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他轻轻皱了眉头，挪开对方正压迫着的手。黑桃国国王的力气很大，人尽皆知，若是因为这种原因受伤，那可太不划算。

“来谈谈用兵的事情？”直截了当是阿尔弗雷德的一贯作风，他讨厌在政治场合听到花言巧语的托辞。

“黑桃国国王觉得没有问题？”  
“这取决于方块国国王的意思。”

“不是很危险吗……”弗朗西斯垂眸一笑，“让别国军队进入自己的边境线。”几乎就是引狼入室的行为，不可能对此掉以轻心。  
“那你可以慢慢考虑。”阿尔弗雷德爽朗地大笑。他戴着金色的单片眼镜，链子挂在耳后，一副贵族的仪表，却没有刻板的矜持。蓝眼睛里放着光，鹰一般的锐利，像是等待猎物进入布置好的陷阱。

“毕竟方块国的三级会议效率那么低，等你们商讨出来，王城也该拱手让人了。”梅花国的哥萨克骑兵素来善战，如果方块国真的与其交恶，那么战事愈演愈烈只是时间问题。  
“你有时间等，我可等不急。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，摆出“反对意见不予接受”的态度。

乐曲终了又再响，宴会的人群交换舞伴。亚瑟伸手邀请，诺拉提起裙边微微屈膝，接受了黑桃国王后的邀舞。舞池里的人们踏着轻快的步伐，旋转跳跃，脸上洋溢着美丽而刻意的笑容。

“你想怎么样？”鸢尾花的末梢露出锋芒。

“当然是要谈谈筹码，坐下来心平气和地商量。”阿尔弗雷德掏出金怀表看了一眼时间，指针走到九点，夜晚才刚刚开始。外交场合向来不是能够放松享乐的地方，表面上是饕餮盛宴，私底下却是数不清的政治博弈和权力碰撞。在方块国的鼎盛时期，时任国王入侵了黑桃国的西北，包括加莱以内的地区都被其收入囊中。这成为了阿尔弗雷德的一块心病，无论如何都要收复加莱这块失地，而他不会错过现在的绝佳良机。

“把加莱交给我。”蛰伏的雄狮逐逐眈眈。

列强环伺的危机感，使弗朗西斯如临大敌——国境以东的梅花国屡次侵扰，让方块国不甚其烦，现在又多了黑桃国的觊觎。他不得不答应阿尔弗雷德的要求。如果对方信守诺言，只索要加莱的控制权，那么尚有谈判的余地。要是阿尔弗雷德还想要更多，他不确保自己不会使用不光彩的手段毁约。

“毕竟那是黑桃国的失地，我收回也没有什么问题。”阿尔弗雷德端起酒杯在手指间摩挲，甘美的液体呈现出透明的金色，随他的动作轻轻荡漾。弗朗西斯知道自己没有办法拒绝黑桃国的帮助，于是举起酒杯向阿尔弗雷德示意。

“更多的还是为自己打算。”他扯开一个微笑。

“我不否定。毕竟国王的责任是拥有和维护这个国家，而不是有事无事好心做慈善。”阿尔弗雷德讲出了自己认同的道理。真的很不同，王制转向帝制的黑桃国，和以自由著称的方块国，两国君主所持的理念也截然不同——阿尔弗雷德讲究强权政治，弗朗西斯则注重谈判技巧。

“感谢黑桃国国王的慷慨援助。”他斟酌着言辞，“那么派出的人选应该不是您本人吧？”  
“威廉·普兰特，前任加莱总督的儿子。”

“你对加莱的执念可不是一般的深，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我有义务修补黑桃国的城墙。”

“但如果祸起萧墙……国王有没有想过这个可能？”  
“无稽之谈。”

该说年少轻狂不知世事，还是他的领导力足够强大，无需担忧国家的内部运作。无论骄傲或是底气，很羡慕阿尔弗雷德能够如此自信——只有一腔热血的青年才可以无所顾忌，而从小接受贵族教育的弗朗西斯无法消受，每一个动作都谨小慎微，每一个决策都牵动全身。他可以在宴会上纵情欢乐，但绝不敢在外交场合放松神经。

方块国的王后，少女诺拉走到两位国王跟前，身后是她的哥哥瓦修。她优雅地行礼，而阿尔弗雷德弯下腰亲吻对方戴着白色丝质手套的小手。

“我备感荣幸，诺拉王后。”  
“阿尔弗雷德国王还是那么热情，和两年前见你时一模一样。”

少女的轻盈声线缓和了紧张的气氛，刚才两位国王一番唇枪舌战，到现在也都平静下来。

“泉宫的装潢真的非常华丽，布置也很漂亮，特别是百合和紫罗兰的插花，看上去耗费了不少心思。”诺拉打量着泉宫的上上下下，嘴角带着矜持的笑意。如果方块国的宫廷风格偏向洛可可，那么黑桃国就是巴洛克的盛宴，不仅豪华，还有奇妙的体验。

以机械转轴为骨架的构造，包裹在华美外表下的硬质核心——工业化的成就如此杰出，用在泉宫和其他所有宫殿的建造上，让它们一点都不落入俗套。古铜色的齿轮嵌入建筑内部的深处，蒸汽的热流在管道里奔涌，像炽热的血液。工业是黑桃国的心脏，以此作为支撑，黑桃国才有了现在的强大。倘若这一切崩溃，它会变成什么样呢？

“久等了，各位。”深红绒布被撤下，一台造型特殊的机器出现在眼前。亚瑟拍了拍手，抖掉那些并不存在的灰尘，脸上挂着得意的神情。

“哦，这是……”弗朗西斯挑眉，打量着这个古怪的玩意儿。  
“一种叫摄像机的发明，使用胶片记录影像，然后用特定的液体洗出来。”亚瑟小心地触碰相机的外壳，只一下便收回了手。

弗朗西斯暗忖这发明的用处，以及黑桃国的富庶程度。他问了王室夫妇，得到的答复是两千五百万斯佩德斯镑——工业产值飙升，还有随处可见的蒸汽动力机器。方块国的劳动力来源仍然是人力，他们的石油只用来点煤油灯，因为工业实在不是什么上得了台面的光鲜事，而奇巧玩意的作用仅限于给人带来乐子。

“听说方块国的纺织业仍然是纯手工？”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地提问。  
“这毕竟是细致的工作，就算你向我大赞工业生产的好处，我也不会尝试。”弗朗西斯摆摆手，顽固的态度让阿尔弗雷德想起以前那些人——本国的保守旧贵族，全被他用利剑扫平，送进了历史的坟墓。

“所以果然我说的没错。”黑桃的国王认真地看着弗朗西斯的眼睛，“加莱的石油资源丰富，你们这种国家占着也是浪费，只能给我。”

现在是有求于人，所以方块国也不能作出反驳，只好一笑了之。

气泡酒中的泡沫破裂了，裹挟着葡萄的芬芳，将所有甜美藏在杯底。他们拿了新的酒干杯致意，为了黑桃国和方块国的联合，以及绵延不衰的盛世。

皇冠在阿尔弗雷德的头上闪光。

“你今天和弗朗西斯说了什么？”临睡之前，亚瑟站在落地窗旁边，背对着阿尔弗雷德，问他谈判的内容。

“出兵、还地、革命和政治理念。”阿尔弗雷德踏着沉稳的步伐走过去，替亚瑟取下小礼帽放在床头，后者则疲倦地揉着眉心，想要寻找一个依靠。  
“说来说去还是保守派，满足于过去的成就，丝毫不知进取。”如果说曾经的亚瑟还对形式主义有所留恋，那在他执政以后，这种想法完全被摈弃了。所谓的贵族讲究，充其量就是面子主义和传统体现，而这两者的根本都在于国家的强大。他宁可要粗砺的机器螺丝，也不要在腐朽的制度中苟延残喘。

“我不会离开。”阿尔弗雷德从背后抱住亚瑟，把下巴搁在他的肩头，“他们是他们，我的世界里，是黑桃王国和你。”  
“嗯。”王后沉默地答话，低垂的睫毛在眼睑投下一片阴影，纤长的手指把阿尔弗雷德攥得很紧。

“你在不安？”

“并非如此，我生来就过着提心吊胆的日子，总怕哪天死于非命。既然都是害怕，像现在这样拥有权力和地位，还有幸而得之的爱情——已经没有什么好遗憾的了……”他缓慢地诉说着，和公开场合不同的是，在伴侣面前不需要考虑什么该说什么不该。亚瑟放松了身体靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里，置身温暖的感觉让他舒适。

“只是觉得，有一丁点的辛苦。作为尽责的王室成员，你必须兢兢业业  
，不能有任何松懈。一旦露出破绽，就给了别国可趁之机。”

“真是天壤之别，六年前的我还心甘情愿作他人傀儡，到今天就成了施加迫害的暴君。”亚瑟苦笑了一下，摇头驱散那些杂乱的想法。

“要说暴君，也该是我。”黑桃的国王接过话，安抚着王后的情绪，“做出改变总要付出代价，既然我们选择了这条道路，就一如既往地坚持下去吧。”

国王吻了王后那蓬松的金发，把手臂收紧搁在他的腰间，相互依偎的感觉让亚瑟心安不少。压抑的气氛逐渐松弛。壁炉里燃烧着柴火，噼啪作响，将房间暖得热乎乎的。恍惚间，亚瑟觉得自己又回到了结婚的前一晚——温暖的床铺，安详的睡眠。当年那个入赘王室的年轻人，如今已是黑桃国的国王。一见钟情的戏码，失而复得的自由。持续六年的婚姻，亚瑟已经完全习惯了阿尔弗雷德的照料和关心，以至于垂着脑袋在他怀里睡着，呼吸声都是平稳的。

“晚安，我亲爱的王后。”

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟抱回床上，合眼，和他一起进入梦乡。

第二章 阿瑞斯 | Ares

扑克大陆的咽喉要地，港口城市加莱。

腥味的海风扑面而来，混杂着阳光和植物的气息，蒸腾的水雾升上天空，使空气变得湿闷。不远处的小山丘上，矗立着一座石头建造的堡垒，两侧环绕着片岩砌成的旧城墙。方块国的军队就驻扎在这里，位于其国家版图的边缘，两国的交界线上。身着铠甲的士兵守卫在门口，神色略带松懈，他们偶尔交谈一两句话，目光始终注视着正前方。

黑桃国的大臣，威廉·普兰特率领着一支几十人的队伍前来，马蹄沾满泥土的味道。几天前，国王阿尔弗雷德委派给他收复加莱的任务，并且以书信形式告知细节。如果把消息昭告全国会损害方块国的声誉——阿尔弗雷德当然不会介意，但是没有这样做的必要。让前任加莱总督普兰特公爵的儿子来收复这片失地，阿尔弗雷德心里打的什么算盘，威廉一清二楚。然而和他的父亲不同，现任普兰特公爵是个重视自由意志的人，在生性温和的同时，他不喜欢受太多约束。这十几年来，他一直过着平静富足的生活，参与贵族间的博弈，也会纵横捭阖，但是不像执政以后的黑桃王室那样狂热。与其说是远离政治中心，不如说是威廉对加莱的执念大于他对黑桃国的忠诚。贪婪，最终不会有好下场，他希望身处王城的两位统治者能够明白，急功近利的行为可能导致国家的覆灭。然而无论威廉说再多，他们也听不进去——一个是无视游戏规则闯入王宫的野狼，一个是充当傀儡多年的文弱王子，两个人谁也没有老练的政治手腕。威廉不想白白搭上自己的性命，于是也对此闭口不谈。

只有加莱，威廉曾经生活的地方，是他能够左右的风向标。  
他想要保全这块土地。

“你知道为什么要派你去吗？”临行之前，国王阿尔弗雷德问他。王座上的年轻人穿着华美的服饰，绣满花边的领子和袖口，还有梵蒂甘金线织成的黑桃图案。  
“陛下。”威廉单膝下跪，低着头，虔敬的模样令阿尔弗雷德倍感满意。

“因为是加莱，你曾经的故土。”他一字一句地说着，仿佛这个答案很有说服力。但是威廉再清楚不过，国王的说辞动听，实际考虑的又是另一回事，譬如加莱的所有权，军事据点的建立。不纯粹的目的，不纯粹的感情，将其玩弄于股掌之间的国王得不到威廉的认同。对他而言，加莱的意义不止于一个故乡的标签，还有更深层次的感情。在被占领的十几年里，加莱深受方块国的文化熏陶，每处角落都遍布着自由的风气。而保守的黑桃国依然维持着高压统治，尤其是在新任国王阿尔弗雷德上台掌权后，这种情况更甚。许多贵族都接受不了严苛的政令，但要是有谁不小心说出来，或者暗地里结党营私，他的头颅就会挂在王城的中央广场上。

“明白。”威廉始终低着头，避免与阿尔弗雷德产生目光接触，他打心底地不愿与这位国王有过多交流。所幸国王也没有再为难，几句外交辞令般的寒暄，便打发了威廉。

他默默地退出王宫，身着简单的戎装，跨上一匹骏马。身后那座庄严的宫殿，在长久的回望中越来越小。  
被禁锢的究竟是这个国家，还是身处其中的王室？厌恶的感觉愈发强烈。威廉停驻片刻，整理好自己的情绪，头也不回地离开了王城。

加莱地处黑桃国和方块国的交界处，北边紧靠海洋，它不仅是扑克大陆的军事要塞，也是一座富饶的城市。沐浴着大海的湿润气流，盛产热带水果，椰子、香蕉、番木瓜和菠萝，还有咖啡和可可，造物主给予这片土地丰富的馈赠。

威廉取下头盔，士兵将他带进城堡中。这座黑桃国留下的军事据点非常简朴，通体象牙白，因年代久远而呈现出泛黄的色泽。现在的领主，方块国国王弗朗西斯正在房间中央等候，双手交叠托着下巴，眼睛微微眯起，显得儒雅亲和。看到威廉进来，他礼节性地微笑一下，做了个手势示意对方就座。

“普兰特公爵。”  
“弗朗西斯国王，近来一切安好？”

“糟透了。”他受够了这样的嘲讽，尽管威廉的本意不是要来泼他的冷水，话语里也并没带恶意。  
“怎么说也是割地条约，你就体谅一下我此刻的心情吧。”他苦笑着说不出话，当年夺走加莱的国王又不是他，到了这一代，却得把土地亲手送给黑桃国。无论如何，他都是不情愿这么做的，偏巧遇上的外交官是威廉——一个并不热衷于帝国扩张的旧派贵族，还是前任加莱总督老普兰特公爵的儿子。那天在泉宫谈判时，阿尔弗雷德把派出的人选告诉弗朗西斯，后者就有些自己的打算。他在暗地里筹划，调查清楚威廉的底细，准备在见面之后主动策反对方。

“陛下觉得是黑桃国仗势欺人？”威廉的脸上挂着笑容，他一点也不生气，只是想知道方块国的意图。若有若无地试探，弗朗西斯的诚意究竟有多少？

“没有。毕竟我需要你们的帮助。”他摇了摇头。

“不愉快的缘由，仅仅是因为这个吗？”  
“肯定不止。当然还有割地给阿尔弗雷德那小子。”说到这里，弗朗西斯满脸不甘，“我不明白为什么一个平民出身的国王有如此大的威望，就因为他打倒了根基牢固的贵族世家？”

“看来弗朗西斯陛下对此颇有意见？”这番话挑起了威廉的兴趣，他凑近了些，观察着对方的表情，随即莞尔一笑，“事实上，他在黑桃国的所作所为已经得罪了不少民众，发生暴动只是时间问题。一个闯进宫廷的野狼崽子，根本不该坐在王位上。”

“如果毫无血统的外人都能坐稳黑桃国的宝座，我真的要对他刮目相看了。说到底还是那帮老贵族给自己找麻烦，随随便便拿一个人入赘，本想用他来羞辱王室，却把自己的权势都赔进去了。”

谈话进行得异常顺利，和预料的一样，威廉是个传统的黑桃贵族，并不待见阿尔弗雷德和他那一系列改革运动。如果彼此能够成为盟友，想必比残暴的国王更加可靠。

“那也不能任他胡来。”威廉啜了一口茶饮，回想起四年前的王城之变。

那时，国王阿尔弗雷德率领着军队从城门攻进，作为王后的亚瑟在城内接应。清晨时分，军队就早早地抵达，做好了万全准备。等所有的贵族到齐之后，一场有预谋的屠杀就开始了。据说有人来不及反应就被砍去头颅，尖叫着逃跑的都被长矛捅穿胸膛，血染红了太阳宫的台阶，夕阳的颜色也不及它的半分美丽。在场的不只有反对派，也有年轻国王的簇拥者，以及温和的中立派。对他们而言，阿尔弗雷德此举无异于杀鸡儆猴，胆敢反抗的人都会受到制裁。用铁腕般的手段获得权力，以反对者的血重新为自己加冕，至少在那时，他的狠决被认作是成为大人物所需的品格，初期的执政也深得民心。而后来发生的一切，日益骄纵的行为，权力滋生的贪婪，引发了民众对王室的普遍不满。

“福克郡的纺织工厂停产两周了。”阿尔弗雷德把文件拍到亚瑟的桌上，用手松了松领口，“他们嫌每天工作的时间太长，工人得不到休息，于是聚众闹起了罢工，根本管理不了。”

亚瑟正批阅着文件，手中的钢笔一顿，立刻在纸上留下墨点。他无奈地叹出一口气，目光对上阿尔弗雷德的，翡翠般的绿眸里带着疲惫。

“那就派人去处理。”每天都要面对各种各样的问题，或是棘手，或是麻烦，亚瑟已经习以为常。短暂的歇息，泡一杯乌巴红茶，然后思考怎么应对。

“你有好的人选吗？”阿尔弗雷德认真地问，眼镜片的边缘泛着光，神色也格外专注。  
“斯科特。”

虽然和亚瑟素来不睦，但对黑桃王室极为忠心的爱丁堡公爵，也是王后的堂兄——斯科特·柯克兰。脾气暴躁，但是处事能力强，完全可以镇压住福克郡的罢工运动。

亚瑟喝了一口红茶，让它慢慢浸下去，好滋润干渴的喉咙。一上午的工作使他感到有些累。阳光透过玻璃窗照射进来，轻柔地抚摸着亚瑟的后背，让他产生昏昏欲睡的感觉。亚瑟放下茶杯，身子躺进紫色的天鹅绒座椅中，阿尔弗雷德也取下眼镜按揉自己的眉心，二人都默契地没有说话，享受着这片刻的惬意。

温暖，如沐春风。  
只要在彼此的身边，心就会安定。无论多么繁忙的工作，棘手的问题，都像沉入水底的石头，稳当地落进沙子里，掀不起一丝波澜。

“亲爱的。”

阿尔弗雷德温柔的声音传来，接着额头上一阵暖意。他吻了亚瑟，手指摩挲着他白皙的脸颊，身体支撑在上方。自从执政掌权以来，为了征战，阿尔弗雷德时常带兵在外，两人独处的时间大大减少。近几年局势逐渐稳定，阿尔弗雷德在王宫的时间才多了起来。朝思暮想的脸就在眼前，亚瑟轻轻捧住，磨蹭的动作亲密而自持。

“又像小孩子一样了。”阿尔弗雷德带着笑意闭上眼睛，还不忘调侃自己的王后。  
“没有的事，我只是想休息。”亚瑟低着头，为自己寻找借口。

“好了，福克郡的暴动交给斯科特镇压。至于后续的处理，是杀掉还是关起来？”国王继续着刚才的谈话，眼里闪动着杀机。  
“明明你比我更清楚，还是永绝后患比较好吧。”亚瑟对这种问题毫无兴趣，因为不管回答是什么，他相信阿尔弗雷德一定不会手软。

就像四年前，用利剑斩去了他的懦弱。

与此同时，位于加莱的城堡里，黑桃国的使臣和方块国的国王刚签署完本次谈判的协议。

“派你来是他的失策。”弗朗西斯将黑桃国带来的草案和与威廉敲定的修正案一一签署，然后交给侍从收好。至于黑桃国方面，一份明面上的文件返还王室，另一份秘密协议由威廉持有。

“正是由于国王陛下对自己太有信心，才会让这样的事情发生。”威廉一笑而过，低调得不露声色。他摩挲着手套的布料，羽毛笔则被搁置在一边。

“我不是没有告诫过他。奈何黑桃国王年轻气盛，根本听不进旁人的话，也不愿意把我这种邻国放在眼里。”弗朗西斯的语气显得无可奈何，然而半真半假，一方面是感叹阿尔弗雷德的专断，一方面是庆幸由此带来的喘息之机，“如此一来，我也可以放心地把加莱交出来，威廉·普兰特。这只是暂时的。”

“当然。我认为弗朗西斯国王会是可靠的合作伙伴。”  
“彼此彼此。”

威廉不禁想起亚瑟小时候的样子，乖顺而隐忍，以他的风度维持着皇家的颜面。他们仅有过一面之缘，这个名义上的王储表面功夫做得滴水不漏，或许正因为如此，他才能够在老贵族的压制下与阿尔弗雷德联手政变。王后对外表现得高贵矜持，实际却比热情的国王更容易被揣摩，后者的脾气捉摸不透，连他的亲信也不敢轻易地说出一些话来。

“和平收复失地比用武力好。”威廉说，“这样答复国王就没问题了。”  
“你果然老练，比我想象中的还要优秀。”弗朗西斯勾起唇角大笑，“真是太可惜了，黑桃王室竟然不明白自己需要什么样的臣子。如果是我，就不会为了一时的功绩得罪所有人，搞得声势浩大，最后死在哪里都不知道。”

他期待着看见黑桃国未来的样子，连同它的国王阿尔弗雷德，将被命运推向怎样的漩涡。初生的帝国拥有旺盛的生命力，然而只有久经大海的船长才懂得，不躲避风浪和暗礁的帆船无法远航。有时候，直线不是最短的路，一蹴而就的改革只是一场空想。

弗朗西斯明白，方块国的弗朗西斯知道，任何国家都有它自己的发展道路，方块国的动荡不安，黑桃国的危机四伏，还有梅花国和红心国的改革尝试，不同模式下的社会存在不同的优点和劣势。方块国引以为傲的贵族传统在黑桃国受了挫，弗朗西斯和威廉各有各的打算，方块国国王想要得到前任加莱总督之子的认可，而而普兰特公爵想要方块国的支持。暗地里也不乏一些心怀鬼胎的人，他们各有各的打算，对于阿尔弗雷德来说是不小的阻碍。

倒戈的帷幕已经就绪，至于它什么时候落下，只是等待后的必然。悬空的达摩克利斯之剑将在末日降临，刺穿黑桃国的心脏，没有人能够拯救这个国家——或许还有转机，但那个时候的王室已成为断头台上的祭品。

暗流汹涌。

第三章 永动机 | Perpetual-Motion Machine

一颗银色的圆形金属球沉入水中，上升的水面泛起波澜，接着两颗、三颗，溢出的液体从槽体中流出，带动着水磨开始转动。盛满的蓄水槽被齿轮提升起来，将水重新注入最初的地方，就这样周而复始，循环不止。水在机械间穿梭，潺潺流动着，仿佛永远不会停止似的。在场的人都好奇地睁大了眼睛，恨不得趴在它面前观看，究竟是什么力量推动着水磨一直运动。然而碍于贵族的礼节和国王的威严，他们只好隔着一段距离，目睹这新奇事物的玩意。

“帕斯提卡，美妙的工业艺术品。”阿尔弗雷德给予了肯定的评价。  
“国王陛下？”正襟危坐在一旁的亚瑟对他的话感到不解，稍有困惑地发问。

“这是永动机的模型。”这个声音来自黑桃国皇家科学院的成员安德鲁，他向亚瑟解释道，“使用自由流动的液态物质——水，作为传送媒介，建造能够循环利用水流的机械结构，然后触发开关，就能欣赏到永动机不断运行的姿态了。当然，它还需要用一点外力驱动。”

安德鲁拾取出水槽中的金属球，展示给亚瑟看：“将金属球放进水中，重力作用会使它下沉，多余的水被挤压出来，推动水磨转动，就能形成稳定的水流。”

“亨内考的设想吗，真是旧时代的智慧。”阿尔弗雷德轻笑，对皇家科学院的成果表示赞赏，“我以前在民间的时候，也会看书和动手尝试，研究这些发明的原理。”

在阿尔弗雷德进黑桃王室之前，他还是个资本家的儿子，见过各式各样的新奇发明，也热衷于制造和拆解它们。对魔法一窍不通的他，至今也不会分辨自然魔法和仪式魔法的区别，不过他并不在意。物质和经济的发展，生产力的飞跃，这些才是促使黑桃国强大的动力。老琼斯教给他的东西很务实，比那些贵族自以为是的论调更能使阿尔弗雷德接受。

“如果把它投入生产，就能大大减轻人的负担，雇佣更少的工人，资本经济也能蓬勃发展。”安德鲁兴致勃勃地向国王倡议着，他看到了永动机的可行性，以及黑桃国未来的发展蓝图。

“但是必须要使用魔法吧，安德鲁卿。”亚瑟冷冷地说，“切勿妄想从永恒运动的赐予中获取名声和好运，这是已故院长阿尔伯特的忠告。”  
“那颗金属球中被注入了魔力。普通机器根本无法维持长久的运行，否则为什么永动机的问题多年来悬而未解。”

“是这样吗，安德鲁。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神瞬间暗淡下来，“你不该在王后面前作假。”

企图用永动机讨好国王，却被王后识破背后的小把戏，安德鲁后悔自己没有更加谨慎地行事。但是他想要得到国王的器重，所以直接将永动机的半成品带来，在金属球上略施魔法，以期得到完美的效果。安德鲁立刻跪了下来，皇家科学院的其他人也跟着跪下，唯恐国王震怒。然而预想中的狂风骤雨并没有来临，国王和王后小声交谈着什么，随后是一片安静。他低着头，不敢看王座上的人一眼。良久之后，安德鲁终于听到阿尔弗雷德爽朗的笑声。

“在王后跟前班门弄斧是毫无意义的事情——但是，你创造出了永动机的模型，利用这一发明，我们的生产力能够更上层楼。还有其他的办法让它保持永远运动的状态，原理如出一辙。如果采用爱尔兰地区的莫桑石代替金属球，经过魔法处理后作为永动机的触发器，就能让它一直转动下去。”  
一样的原理，关键是如何灵活运用当前掌握的情报——亚瑟在这方面的头脑相当灵活。

得到国王的谅解，安德鲁终于如释重负地松了一口气。他微微抬起头颅，朝上看去，而王座上的那位陛下正在闹别扭。阿尔弗雷德握着亚瑟的手，任凭对方怎么推拒也不放开。当着众人的面，亚瑟又不好大声斥责，只能小幅度地挣扎，以免在臣属面前失了礼仪。  
阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的手背，旁若无人，如此态度让安德鲁感到讶异，同时也觉得这两人是只能远观的存在。黑桃国的两位陛下，一个亲切，一个沉稳，但都是高高在上的模样。没有人触碰得到王权的威严，他们离所有人遥远。

“陛下。”侍卫官匆匆来报，“爱丁堡公爵传来消息，他到达福克郡已有一周，并且基本镇压了罢工运动。”  
他单膝下跪，把带火漆的信件递给亚瑟，自己则是气喘吁吁的样子。王后接过侍从拿来的裁纸刀，利落地拆开，斯科特的字迹跃然纸间。

“尊敬的陛下，

您执政以来，国家的事务可真是繁重，连我也被派去平定那等工人的骚乱，可见改革未必一帆风顺。不过既然是黑桃国主人的托嘱，我责无旁贷。请您安心，我会将一个和平忠诚的福克郡返还给王国，尽上我的绵薄之力。”

落款是“爱丁堡公爵，斯科特·柯克兰”，信件底部沾了一点红色墨渍。

“王后。”阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟附耳，把声音压到最低，“那位大人准备动手了，果然是柯克兰家出了名的人物。”  
“是已经动手。”红色墨渍代表血腥的镇压活动。

一个浪潮被打压下去，也许还有更多的暗流在未知的地方涌动。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

回到书房，亚瑟就把自己扔进沙发，头埋在织金胡桃纹锦的搭巾上，手指抓着布料不放。他的眼神带上了凝重的色彩，语气不似平时那样肯定：“斯科特是不是做得过火了？”

短短一周时间，不知道他监禁了多少人，处决了多少人，才让福克郡的工人们消停下来。不过亚瑟心里明白，他应该知道斯科特是一个怎样的人——直率而火爆，政治手腕不够圆滑但是老练，言语解决不了的问题就诉诸武力，某种意义上跟阿尔弗雷德相似。流血不是目的，但是为了不让那些鲜血白白流淌，才要使用更强硬的手段，把一切拉回正轨。

“那也是没有办法的事情。你打算和目光短浅的民众谈公正？他们只会说：‘噢仁慈的上帝，求求您！让那个残暴的国王，平民养的阿尔弗雷德赶快进棺材吧！他什么也不懂，就是个混入王室的野狼崽子，把黑桃国折腾得混乱不堪。’然后一边诅咒我一边放火烧毁工厂，以为这么做就是伟大的革命。”阿尔弗雷德夸张地比划着动作，在意识到自己情绪激动后，闭眼深呼吸，然后悻悻地叹气。

“冷静点，阿尔弗。事情已经处理好，就没必要揪着不放了。”

“我是黑桃国的国王，有权力和义务去清除令王国不安的因素。”阿尔弗雷德义正严辞地说道，微小的愤怒已经从他脸上浮现出来，“不管是叛乱、战争、洪水、瘟疫，还是这次遭遇的集体罢工，都有可能威胁到黑桃国的安危，而我们必须把它扼杀在萌芽。你该不会想反对我说的这些话？”

“不……我当然没有。”只是觉得过分残酷，事后想起来于心不忍。

还有一个原因是害怕，害怕激进的手段让民众运动变本加厉。曾担任着傀儡王子的角色，因为不想被贵族们卷入你死我活的斗争中，亚瑟对政治向来是不管不问，也籍此平安度过了他的少年时代。现在黑桃国所依靠的，仅仅是国王的军事才干和野心，王后的魔法和气度修养，以及两位陛下梦寐以求的理想——黑桃国的繁荣景象。

王后的脸色有些苍白，生来体弱的他，身体状况一直不太好。

“你在宫廷里待得久了，自然没有见过战场上的搏杀。”阿尔弗雷德放柔了语气，此时的他更是亚瑟的亲密丈夫，“善良并非坏事。但是你想想，若民众三番屡次地罢工，你每次都施以怀柔政策，他们就会忘恩，甚至挑衅你的权威。从前在父亲的工厂里，我见过太多这样的例子。军队也是，惩罚稍微宽松一些，下面的人就懒成一盘散沙。这是为政者不得不面对的事实，你我都必须有接受它的觉悟。”

“心软的话，改革就会失败，对吗？”亚瑟无奈地笑了笑，但是内心深处已经认同了阿尔弗雷德的看法。  
“无疑的。”对方给予肯定的回答。

“亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，你真像一个天生的刽子手。”亚瑟忍不住笑出声，翡翠绿的眸子里盛满感情，欣喜、忧虑、爱意全部沉淀其中，勾成好看的弧度。  
“嘘，亲爱的，别这么说。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻掩住亚瑟的嘴，似笑非笑：“听上去像是某种奇妙的预言。”  
所以不要再说了，别让可怕的梦潜入你的夜晚。

“明白，陛下。”

他亲吻着国王的手指，那金色的睫毛翘起，在微光里美得像一幅画。

仅能容纳十人以下的内阁会议室，宽大的棕红色樱桃木桌上堆积着厚厚几叠卷宗，待处理的和已批复的分别放置在两侧。墙壁边伫立着座钟，铜镀金的质感厚重而华贵，面上走着雕花的指针。国王的外套搭在衣帽架上，平整得没有一丝褶皱。他本人坐在书桌后的软椅上，只着单薄的衬衣和马甲，袖子卷起到小臂上方。或许是集中注意力太久，阿尔弗雷德感到有些头晕，于是取下眼镜用布擦拭。

“陛下。”敲门进来的人是戴维。  
年轻人做事一向迅速，刚传唤不久，人已经到了会议室。

“我需要和你讨论爱尔兰莫桑石的运输问题，维斯特伯爵。”阿尔弗雷德双手交叠垫在脑后，以一种舒适的姿态靠在软椅上。  
“您打算如何安排？”

“黑桃国的铁路网络遍布全国，但是真正竣工并投入使用的，并没有爱尔兰的部分。我想派出人力加快修建王国西部的铁路，尤其是爱尔兰地区。我们必须打通到达贝尔法斯特的路线。费用预算大致为四百五十万斯佩德斯镑，如果不够用，可以再增添一些。”  
“所以陛下要加快铁路的施工，以确保莫桑石的顺利运输？”戴维专注地看着阿尔弗雷德在地图上勾画，确认着他的本意。

“是。”羽毛笔在阿尔弗雷德手里转圈。

永动机，这种只存在于设想中的恒定的无限的动力机器，对任何工业国家来说都是无法抵挡的诱惑。如果能将这美妙的幻想成功变为现实，加莱的石油乃至土地他都可以不要了。到那个时候，黑桃国的国力急剧提升，收复失地是轻而易举的事情，攻打其他国家根本不是问题。不，他无需开战。在实力悬殊的情况下，扑克大陆的那些对手们都会一一投降。  
他想要一个伟大的黑桃国，永动机就是实现并延续这一切的绝妙良方。

“但是这会破坏爱尔兰地区原有的环境，多数民众恐怕不会同意。”戴维诚实地作答。

“那他们想怎样呢？既不从曾经的社会中受益，又不肯接受新的生活方式，难道在田野里弹竖琴唱《绿袖子》，一辈子做野蛮人吗？”阿尔弗雷德好笑地发问。  
他确实不明白那帮民众的脑子里在想什么——旧秩序？还是旧制度？维护着腐朽得老掉牙的东西，自以为传统的捍卫者，其实只是不敢面对世界的改变。

“国王是牧羊人，而民众是被驯化的羊群。”阿尔弗雷德往纸上画了一个威严的小人和一群羊的简笔画，墨渍刻进了纸面的纹路里，再也擦除不了，而这定律也如它一般不可更改。

“如果有小羊羔突发奇想，离开了羊群，违逆牧羊人的心意，那么等待它的只有屠夫的菜刀和带调料品的烤架。”蘸过红墨水的毛笔在羊群上打了一个叉，阿尔弗雷德的态度不言而喻。

“我明白了。”戴维不再多言。他相信国王做事会有分寸，尽管很多时候看起来是专断的，但作为君主必须有震慑住整个黑桃国的能力。

“行了，让我单独待一会儿，你去忙自己的事情吧。”阿尔弗雷德侧过身，手肘放在桌面，按揉着自己太阳穴，戴维识趣地离开了会议室。

阳光中，能窥见阿尔弗雷德的金发里有一根白色的发丝，垂下的刘海将眼睛遮住，只能看到睫毛的细微抖动。那双蔚蓝的眼睛包含着所有事物，天一样的透亮，海一样的清澈，还有他统治的疆土，黑桃国的理想，以及他深爱着的黑桃国王后。

他就这样静静地闭着眼睛，感受着午后暖阳的洗礼，一缕一缕地，从玻璃窗吹拂进心间。记忆向前回溯，阿尔弗雷德追思他无忧无虑的童年，同时也想到了那是还是傀儡王子的亚瑟。尽管亚瑟的身边充斥着仆人和侍女，但没有一个值得他信任，将幼小心灵寄托的对象。那样的孤单是阿尔弗雷德无法想象的——他的家庭富足而幸福，因为本人的性格又很好交到朋友。只有他的王后，曾在未知的危险中煎熬，在卑微的夹缝中生存，为了阿尔弗雷德的一腔真情，或哭或笑。

因此在很早之前，阿尔弗雷德就严肃地对亚瑟说：“我讨厌谎言，也不喜欢掩饰。所以想抱你，想亲你的时候不会有太多顾虑，都会直接表现出来。我想给你足够的爱，来填补你内心曾经留下的空缺。”

“好。”他的王后不假思索地答应了。

于是黑桃国王在王宫的花园里抱起了王后，原地转了三圈后才放下。

“一言为定。”

第四章 糖苹果 | Toffee Apple

他在烈火中炙烤，囚禁于黑桃国图案的牢笼，手脚受缚无法逃脱，身上还穿着王后的礼服。一袭紫衣，被鲜红的火舌逐渐舔上，烧得卷曲发焦，而有种别样的破败之美。包裹在内里的身体，用刀刃划过皮肤，涌出细密的鲜血，淋漓尽致。他受着这非人的虐待，却无法拿出王后的威严要求他们停止。想叫喊然而发不出声音，嘶哑的喉咙被高温熏坏了；想愤怒然而失去了力气，恐惧的情绪充满了世界。

黑桃国刑法第五条，只有叛国罪才会被处以火刑。亚瑟自己就是王后，又何来叛国之说。他不知道自己为什么会被这样对待，而那里找不到阿尔弗雷德的身影，民众的嬉笑、斥骂和欢呼凑成画面的背景乐，他的负隅抵抗换不来奇迹般的劫后余生。那些粗糙的脸凑到他跟前，好奇又厌恶地躲开，嘴里念念有词：“不过是恶贯满盈的凶手。”他认出那是福克郡纺织工人的衣着，在尚能呼吸的情况下向他们求饶，直到熊熊烈火吞没了焦黑的铁笼，最后一丝光遮住他的眼睛。

“啊！”亚瑟从噩梦中醒来，呼吸急促心跳如鼓，每一寸皮肤上都布满了汗珠。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”阿尔弗雷德立刻靠近，动作轻柔地抚摸他鬓角的头发，想要安抚王后惊惧的内心。

“我……没什么。就是……怎么说，我做了个梦，梦见被民众烧死，而你不在我身旁。”亚瑟语无伦次地拼凑着梦境的内容。

要他把惊恐再回想一遍太过残忍，于是阿尔弗雷德什么都没问，只是用力地抱着他，像是宣告自己永远都不会离开的事实。嗅盐有安定的作用，卧室床头随时摆放着一个小瓶。阿尔弗雷德把它放在亚瑟的鼻尖旁，使他逐渐平静下来。镇定后的亚瑟眼角还带着泪水，却执拗地看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

“你会离我而去吗？”闪亮的王后的眼睛。  
“直到我生命的终点。”交握的手被放在阿尔弗雷德的胸口，怦怦跳动的心脏诉说了所有的话。

今天是黑桃国的糖苹果节，王室和民间都会制作许多太妃糖苹果来庆祝节日，也有互相赠送礼物的习惯。传统的制作工艺，用新鲜苹果裹上一层柔韧甜美的太妃糖浆，苹果的清甜和太妃糖的浓郁混合成美妙的口感，食物的样子也赏心悦目。

“我有礼物给你。”阿尔弗雷德一副迫不及待的样子。  
“是什么？”亚瑟礼节性地笑笑。清晨的噩梦还在他脑海中萦绕，因此有些心不在焉。阿尔弗雷德注意到王后的恍惚，将他的手紧紧握住。

仆人们抬着沉重的托盘，上面盖着深红的幕布。为首的一人大声念道：“这是国王陛下送给王后陛下的礼物。”随即揭开了遮盖物，一座精美绝伦的立式地球仪出现在众人面前。它通体深金色，以镀金铜铸造，半弧的支架和环形的赤道线上刻着一排魔法咒语，顶端镶嵌着大颗宝石和珍珠，被做成了皇冠的形状。

“这是特地请人打造的皇家地球仪，上面标示着几十处扑克大陆上最强的魔法源，各个经度和纬度的测量数据全记录在附加的小册子里。”仆人将一本厚厚的书展示给亚瑟看，“国王希望您喜欢这个礼物。”

“很用心，是阿尔弗雷德的作风。我很喜欢，谢谢。”王后的脸上呈现出笑容，他开口说：“我也有礼物要给陛下。”

“好啊，我很期待。”

另一批仆人走了进来，捧着一个长方形的木盒子。他们向国王和王后行过半跪礼后才站起身，打开木盒上的锁扣。紫色丝绒内里，象征王室的权威，里面是一把燧发火枪。枪身由同样的木材打造，棕黑发亮，黑桃国国王阿尔弗雷德的名字也刻在上面——是他的专属火枪。

阿尔弗雷德立刻起身，把枪抱在手上，爱不释手地观赏和摩挲。看他非常喜欢这件东西，亚瑟的心情也愉快不少。

“国王陛下，还有一件礼物。”还有一批仆人在大门外等候传唤。  
“是谁送的？”

他们没有回答阿尔弗雷德的问题，而是径直走了进来，穿着清一色的克拉夫外套。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟心里都有了数，这礼物可能来自诺拉，但更有可能是弗朗西斯送的，以表示对出兵援助的感谢。

“这是一把长剑，由我们方块国最优秀的工匠打造。”方块国的使者说话带着浓重的小舌音，和弗朗西斯一个调子。他将剑呈上，献给阿尔弗雷德，后者接过剑在使者的头顶挥舞了几下，最后停在他眉心的位置。阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑地放回长剑，而使者此刻还惊魂未定。周围的人都跟着笑了，黑桃国国王剑法超群，拿捏分寸也很有把握，一个小小的玩笑就把他吓成这样，看来没在黑桃宫廷待过，难免怯懦。

“你们远道而来。肯定不只是为了献礼。”王后端庄地坐在宝座上，向使者发问；“弗朗西斯和梅花国的交涉有收获吗？”  
“托黑桃王室两位陛下的福，非常成功。梅花国的那位只是想侵扰我们的边境，打探方块国实力，并没有真的想要进军——不过如果方块国战败的话，离大军压境也就不远了。多亏了黑桃国的援军，还有普兰特公爵的倾力相助。”

阿尔弗雷德对此不可置否，他带出来的黑桃王国的军队拥有强大的实力，这是他引以为傲的成就。说到方块国，当时谈判的条件是黑桃国派军队支援方块国，后者把自己的占领地——传统上属于黑桃国的加莱地区归还。条约是普兰特公爵威廉签署的，增援的负责人也是威廉，连接手加莱后的一系列工作也交由他处理。阿尔弗雷德对他基本放心，做事用心，工作能力也不错，无欲无求，不像其他人一样热衷于争权夺势。虽然本人是温和的保守派，却从不干涉阿尔弗雷德的改革计划。没有比他更好的臣子适合做黑桃国王的助手了。

“留下来参加黑桃国的节日欢宴吧，回去以后记得替我向你们的国王问好。”  
“感谢您，阿尔弗雷德陛下。”

夜晚的宴会场面盛大，油亮的铁架上放满烤羊排，西红柿和马铃薯切块摆在盘中，各式红酒和饮品轮番上场。还有备受瞩目的节日食物——太妃糖苹果，表面的糖层晶莹剔透，被竹签穿起来摆成几排。其实这并非什么重要的节日，更像是为了品尝某种传统食物而发起的集会，但是黑桃国偏要用丰盛的佳肴来庆祝节日和招待来自方块国的客人，其中有展示国力和炫耀的意味。方块国的饮食文化颇为精致，比起事物本身更讲究礼仪，刀叉的用法，进餐的顺序，而黑桃国不然。粗糙民风导致的结果就是黑桃国没有繁琐的规矩，它庄严厚重，不似方块国的轻浮华丽。这些特质体现在王室的建筑风格上，也体现在食物的选择和烹饪上。

国王和王后坐在相邻的首座席位上，举起红酒干杯。阿尔弗雷德将杯中的液体一饮而尽，亚瑟则慢慢地咽下酒液，用手帕擦了擦润湿的嘴角。二人相视一笑，继续刚才的交谈。

“斯科特的所作所为，已经超出了我容忍的范围。”阿尔弗雷德斟酌着，一字一句地说：“我知道镇压会激起民愤，因为我也做过相同的事情，比起过程更重视结果。但是现在，不仅是黑桃国的人，所有扑克大陆的人都将这件事视作屠杀丑闻并减少和黑桃国的经济往来，这对我们来说无异于一场灾难。”

“‘当民众叛乱时，派酷吏镇压；等到风波平息之后，又杀掉酷吏以平民愤。’你曾告诉我该这么做，一针见血，永绝后患。”亚瑟扬起他的下巴，那眼神再不过认真。

“真是优秀的学生。”阿尔弗雷德剥开一颗坚果扔进嘴里，一动不动地盯着王后的眼睛。  
“过奖，我的刽子手国王。”他针锋相对。

水晶吊灯将宴会厅照耀得熠熠生辉，燃烧的烛光在墙壁上摇曳。宫廷侍女们跳着欢快的玛祖卡，提起裙摆旋转起舞，小提琴弦轻轻颤动，拉出动人的曲调。贵族们沉浸在热闹的气氛里，或是享受精致的菜肴，品尝甘醇的红酒，或是加入到舞池中，邀请美丽的女士共舞，又或者三两成群，秘密交谈着什么重要的事情。

亚瑟吩咐仆人取来两个太妃糖苹果，其中一个分给阿尔弗雷德。他看到对方的表情奇怪，便将那个糖苹果塞进阿尔弗雷德嘴里；“你干嘛？”

“唔……”可怜的国王根本说不了话。

“我知道，你在担心我心软。”亚瑟摇晃着手中的叉子，说实话，他的心里并不舒坦，但是该做什么和想做什么从来都是两件事情。  
“四年前兵变的时候，王兄就对我说过：‘你们两人，做事悠着点，不要每次都是我去善后。’他帮王室清理掉很多潜在的敌人，一直以来，我们受他照料颇多。”银制的叉子在牛排上划动，将番茄酱涂抹均匀，像极了凝固的血块。  
“但是我……不得不下定决心，这也是为了黑桃国的长久平安。”亚瑟干脆地将叉子刺进牛排，也宣告了斯科特的结局。

“不错的舞蹈，不是吗？”不知什么时候，阿尔弗雷德已经吃完了那一整个糖苹果，意有所指地朝亚瑟眨眼睛。  
“嗯？”

“来和我共舞一曲吧，王后。”阿尔弗雷德走到王后跟前，弯腰亲吻他的手背，“作为福克郡事件的歉意。”

深沉的黑夜，如同所有罪恶的影子。上帝不再慈爱，光明不再现身，宴会的歌声刚刚终止，，而死神的钟声已经敲响。

福克郡，公爵官邸。

斯科特到这个地方来已逾一月，从刚开始的镇压罢工，到现在的言论控制，他的手段已经把福克郡收拾得服服帖帖。该斩杀的斩杀，该囚禁的囚禁，对于归顺的人给予奖励，当然只是为了离间他们的组织——一旦局面得到控制，所有责任都要追究到个人。对于民众而言，杀鸡儆猴是收效最显著的手段，性命这种东西，没有几个人舍得付出。他听到了外面的风言风语，说其他国家对此十分震惊，决定停止和黑桃国的往来，除非处罚斯科特的罪。

一群假惺惺的贵族，斯科特想。梅花国实行封建农奴制度，政府的暴力机关遍布全国；红心国的路德维西实行言论管控，报纸和书籍都不能私自出版，若是冒犯到王室，立刻招来灭顶之灾。唯一有资格震惊的是方块国的弗朗西斯，可是你看他把方块国治理成什么鬼样子，自由散漫、没有追求，深陷在自由的美梦中无法自拔。如果不是黑桃国的援军及时赶到，疏于训练的方块国军队就要在国土边境全线阵亡。

“轰隆——”  
闪耀的电光划破了深夜的宁静，一场风暴正在酝酿。

雨水哗啦哗啦地拍打着地面，溅起的泥泞把街道变成脏兮兮的小路。斯科特吩咐仆人关上窗户，别让外面的雨水顺着屋子流进房间，再拉上织锦缎的窗帘，他再看一会儿书就准备睡觉。做完了这些事情，仆人走出房间并关好门。

街上有一个骑马的身影，急匆匆的样子，身佩长剑，像是国王的传令官。他头也不回地骑向公爵官邸，雨水从兜帽上留下，沾湿了肩部的衣料。

一个下雨的夜晚，一场早有预谋的刺杀。

他先是绕开官邸的守卫，从花园的围栏翻进去，驾轻就熟地来到斯科特的办公室，把几份重要的资料全部收走，装进随身的皮包里。接着，他来到斯科特的卧室门前，摸了摸栓在腰带上的刀柄，确认待会儿能一击必中。

“叩叩。”敲门声响起。  
“进来。”毫无防备的斯科特头也不抬，仍在看自己的书。

“晚上好，公爵殿下。”杀手向斯科特深深鞠了一躬。  
“怎么？难道你们的国王陛下有秘密计划要告诉我，这么神秘。”

“或许是……”杀手故作轻松地耸耸肩，以降低斯科特的警惕，等公爵反应过来时，锋利的匕首已经架在了自己的脖子上。  
“是阿尔弗雷德的意思吧，他也是没有办法，才会拿我开刀。”斯科特扯出一个痞痞的笑，“如果是为了黑桃国的未来，尽管动手。”

“如您所料。王后曾经劝阻，但是……”  
“他还没见过真正的残酷，如履薄冰是对的，但不意味着手上永远不沾鲜血。”

“晚安，爱丁堡公爵。”

暴雨笼罩的福克郡，杀手脱下兜帽，雨水沿着他的面颊流了下来，混杂着奇特的情绪。他本想任务结束就立刻抽身，却忍不住跪下来，替斯科特合上眼睛。

“全能的天主圣父，你是生命之源，你借圣子耶稣拯救了我们,求你垂顾斯科特·柯克兰，接纳他于永光之中。阿门。”他默念着上帝的悼词，替他画了十字。雨夜尽头，有人悄然离开。

剧毒的苹果糖，被插满各式各样的匕首，审判的叛国者，摇摇欲坠的黑桃王朝。

那些极其不光彩的事情，就该沉睡在黑暗里，连同各方流下的血，汇集在一起，被封存进最深的禁地。

第五章 金丝雀 | Canary

斯科特的死讯很快传开，官方给出的说法是福克郡治理过严，有人对此心怀不满，刺杀了爱丁堡公爵。证据的调查还在继续，办案特使在官邸现场进进出出，做足了样子。眼看着王室没有深究下去的迹象，事情也就不了了之。人们都拍手称快，说他罪有应得，暴虐无道的官僚就该尸首异处。

“您不知道他在的时候多可怕，整个福克郡就是人间地狱。他带人把罢工的民众包围起来，解押进监狱严刑拷打，要是不如实交代就用破膝机粉碎他的髌骨。如果有谁试图反抗，还有残忍的犹大吊刑等着他。受刑的人往往会哀嚎三五天，直到声嘶力竭失去知觉。”当地人描述地绘声绘色，可办案特使并没有兴趣，而其他群众都被吸引着围拢过来。

“我可以证实他所言非虚。”一位体格健硕的男子站了出来，向大家展示背后的鞭痕，“就因为我骂了一句该死的镇压政策，被路过的狱卒听到了。他们用鞭子抽我，我被打得几乎昏死过去。”

狰狞的伤痕从脖子以下开始，遍布后背的皮肤，一直到裤腰的位置。深深浅浅的红色，看得人触目惊心，一些胆小的人连忙捂住眼睛，不敢再看一眼。人群逐渐开始骚动，原本听不清的那些低语，到最后汇成同一种声音：“下地狱去吧斯科特！”，“让上帝保佑我们的黑桃国！”，“黑桃国万岁，伟大的阿尔弗雷德陛下万岁！”

曾有历史学家说过，民众有屈从权力的天性，君主需要的是残酷，而不是爱。被人畏惧比被人爱戴要好，因为爱戴是靠恩义的纽带维持，而畏惧则会使人害怕惩罚，人们冒犯爱戴的人比冒犯畏惧的人更少顾忌。

“慈悲心是危险的，人类爱足以灭国。”——阿尔弗雷德深谙此道。

处理完政务的傍晚，用过晚餐之后，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在王宫的花园里漫步。天边泛起金红色的光，如茵绿草在夕阳里染上一层薄薄的雾气，昭显出盎然生机。清晨的露水已然褪尽，但玫瑰花的芬芳依旧浓郁，盛放于丛生的荆棘间，就像永不熄灭的烈火，娇美动人。

难得有空闲时间出来消遣，对园艺感兴趣的王后拿着剪刀，亲自修理玫瑰的枝叶。阿尔弗雷德站在旁边守着，防止他一个不小心伤到手指。两人默契地保持着安静，因为一旦开口，必定谈及爱丁堡公爵的身亡，黑桃王室筹划的谋杀。

“你觉得福克郡的风波算是平息了吗？”亚瑟突然开口，但他的目光一直留在那些花朵上，从未离开。阿尔弗雷德没有立即回答，而是沉默半晌，直到亚瑟转过头看着他的脸，又眨了眨眼睛，才说道：“不完全是，不过就目前的情况来说，我们可以得到短暂的安宁。”  
“嗯？”

“驾驭民众是一门艺术，需要高超的政治手腕，果断、勇敢，但是难以掌握。当然，只要你肯费心思去钻研其中的奥妙，找到民众的致命弱点，那就成了一件简单的事情。”阿尔弗雷德走到亚瑟身后，将手搭在他的肩头，说话的语气轻快。  
“你想说，他们不过是一群乌合之众？”关于国王的政治理念，王后一点就透。

“可是你也有缺点，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟剪断一朵玫瑰的花茎，“你的缺点就是冲动，喜欢意气用事，总是付出不必要的代价。”

“真巧，我父亲也这么说过。”他倒是大大方方地承认，“我又不是旧贵族那群老头子，签署个条约还会哆嗦。”

阿尔弗雷德很自然地从身后环抱住亚瑟，拿走他手里的那朵花。刚采摘下来的玫瑰，颜色鲜艳、花瓣娇嫩，是制作香料和药物的极佳原料——黑桃国的玫瑰产业十分发达。但阿尔弗雷德只是将它别在亚瑟的鬓旁，以此衬托出王后的美丽。

“亚瑟，你的善良和高贵是天生的美德，让我心甘情愿地臣服，成为你的剑、你的盾。同时，这也是一张完美的面具，你可以用它在世人中间获取好名声。”

“你是想说，我懦弱无能，难以承担起治理黑桃国的重任？那是没有办法的事情，阿尔弗雷德。你以为我不想做个合格的国王？”亚瑟用讥诮的语气回答他，翠绿的眼睛里似有不快。

“我完全没有讽刺的意思，请原谅我，亲爱的王后。”阿尔弗雷德立马手忙脚乱地抱紧亚瑟，生怕惹恼自己的王后。

“说什么伟大的阿尔弗雷德国王，结果一提到王后就完全乱了阵脚。”亚瑟好笑地揉揉他的头发。对方平日里是怎样厚待他，怎样安抚他那些敏感情绪的，亚瑟心里有数。所以对这些言语，他并不放在心上。

两人回到起居室里稍作休息。明天还要早起听取爱尔兰地区关于铁路修建和莫桑石发掘的汇报，所以能够早点歇下，尽量不熬夜是最好的选择。

依照亚瑟的吩咐，仆人为他端来一杯格雷伯爵茶。淡蓝色的骨瓷杯上勾勒着精致的金荞麦花纹，棕红的茶液清澈透亮，在烛光里微微泛光。王后对红茶的喜爱无人能及，最忙碌的时候，每天至少也要饮掉五杯红茶。阿尔弗雷德熟知他的喜好，但在临睡前喝浓茶显然有碍健康。亚瑟才刚刚啜了一口，体贴的阿尔弗雷德就劝说他换成牛奶，或者再加蜂蜜。好说歹说，固执的亚瑟终于被阿尔弗雷德说服，接过仆人重新端来的蜂蜜牛奶。阿尔弗雷德的视线热烈，充满爱意，眼睛里有星星在闪光。

“你真好，亚瑟。”等对方喝完，阿尔弗雷德用手帕替他擦去嘴角的奶渍，“我是认真的。”  
“彼此彼此。”亚瑟轻轻笑了，顺势亲吻起国王的手心。

一夜好梦。

日复一日的工作，朝夕相处的陪伴，已经习惯了对方在身边的生活。同甘共苦的说法听上去老套，但二人在一起，确确实实地度过了六年的时光。共同经历过的事情，大大小小的政治风波，每一样都能成为回忆，也是黑桃国长盛不衰的证明。

“国王陛下。”“王后陛下。”黑桃国的两位最高统治者并排走进议事厅，所经之处两侧的贵族都纷纷低下头行礼。爱尔兰地区的执政官在大厅内等候，身旁还有一位不知名的仆从，他穿着亚麻布衣服，脸和手上的皮肤都很粗糙，浑身散发出的乡野气质与王宫格格不入。

“帕特里克勋爵。”阿尔弗雷德称呼了执政官的名字，“我要你详细地告诉我爱尔兰铁路的修建情况，比书信里面提及的更详细。”  
“国王陛下，从莫纳亨到德罗赫达、塔拉莫尔到威克洛、新罗斯岛沃特福德的铁路都基本竣工，进入最后的收尾阶段。从卡斯尔巴到香农的勘测工作全部完成，准备开始铺设铁轨。问题在于法伦弗尔到格伦加里夫的那段铁路，山区地形陡峭，气候严寒，需要等到春夏两季冰雪消融的时候才能作业。而且翻越山岭十分危险，几乎每铺设一条枕木，都会使一名工人丧命。”

“有这样的事？”阿尔弗雷德波澜不惊地抬起眼睛，像在听与自己毫不相关的故事：“所以这就是工期推迟的借口吗？”

“国王陛下！”

在帕特里克身边随行的人忍不住大喊，在意识到自己失态后，他谦卑地跪了下来：“尊敬的国王陛下，请您原谅我的无礼。我是法伦弗尔的铁路工人，那里的地况确实如此。从几年前开始修建铁路，到一个月前收到国王的加急命令，已经死了很多工人。我们并非想推辞黑桃国的重任，而是希望陛下能够宽限几月，保证铁路的安全修建和顺利竣工。帕特里克大人体谅我们的辛劳，所以特许我跟来向陛下请愿，恳求放宽法伦弗尔到格伦加里夫路段的修建时限。”

福克郡罢工的代价还历历在目，有了这个前车之鉴，爱尔兰的工人们只能选择温和的方式进行抗议，就是请愿。为了在悬崖峭壁上修筑铁路，许多人失去了生命——携带炸药直接爆破，冒险攀爬而不小心跌入谷底，危险事件屡屡发生，爱尔兰执政官帕特里克也忧心忡忡。除此之外，铁路规划占据了大量土地，使周边农民流离失所。他们向国王说明了事态的严峻，可得到的答复却不尽人意。

“爱尔兰地区的铁路修建不能耽搁，这是为了运输永动机所必需的莫桑石，支撑本国工业的血液。承受痛苦只是一时，而取得的成果一劳永逸。难道你们要在法伦弗尔的山崖上畏缩不前，成为黑桃国发展的拖累吗？”

纵使白骨堆积如山，黑桃国也不会停下它转动的齿轮。国家是一个巨大的统治机器，执政者掌控着核心的运作，民众和生产资料是驱动的燃料。它被精巧地设计，每一个轮盘都会校准，每一颗螺丝都会拧紧，一旦出现偏差，就会及时纠正，衡量结果只有冷酷的数字。

若怜悯成为君主的美德，他的眼泪将抛洒在亡国的铁蹄下。

“我不准许铁路的延期。”阿尔弗雷德说，“这不是谈判，是国王的命令。”

距离帕特里克勋爵到访过去了半个月，黑桃国内一片和平，反对的声音也没有再出现。想必所有人都明白了阿尔弗雷德说的话，比起最终的成果，所谓艰难的过程根本不值一提。如果黑桃国继续保持着强劲的工业增长速度，称霸扑克大陆指日可待——当然，这不是国王和王后的主要目的。让黑桃国褪去陈腐的条律，抛弃过去焕然一新，成为理想中的崭新王国，才是他们的夙愿。

亚瑟正坐在墨绿色的温莎摇椅上，逗弄方块国送来的金丝雀。不是弗朗西斯，而是王后诺拉以个人名义赠送的礼物。这是一只月牙金丝雀，全身纯白，眼睛鲜红，是最为名贵的品种。写信感谢了诺拉的好意，亚瑟也派人回赠了同等贵重的油画。金丝雀探出小小的脑袋，往亚瑟的手指间磨蹭，温顺的样子惹人喜爱。一枚银色脚环扣在鸟儿的腿上，清晰地刻着它的名字：“路易”。

一阵喧闹打破了原有的安静，有人跌跌撞撞地跑向亚瑟的书房，脚步声匆忙，而情绪极其慌张。他不小心在门口撞了一下，才捂住磕伤的额头朝亚瑟走来。一过来便跪倒在地，扯住亚瑟的衣摆，几乎是哀求的神色：“王后……”

“克伦威尔阁下，你到这里做什么？”亚瑟居高临下地发问，扫视几眼之后仍将注意放在鸟架上，捏着几颗麦粒逗弄小小的金丝雀。

“原谅我，陛下，原谅我……我保证再也不会犯这样的错误，请您救救我！”克伦威尔断断续续地说着，因紧张过度而呼吸急促，“法伦弗尔区段铁路的资金是我挪用的。国王陛下已经发觉了，现在只有王后您能救我了，”

“你是爱尔兰南部地区的铁路修建的管理者，其他三处的人也和你一样吗？”  
“我不知道，陛下，但是他们都发了笔意外横财。罗伯特甚至骑着一匹纯血马在都柏林招摇过市……”

“够了，我不需要听更多。”亚瑟打断了他的叙述，“眼看着瞒不住了才告诉我，你犯的又是贪腐重罪。国王不留你的性命，就以为我会仁慈，对你心软？现在就去「塔尖」待着吧，国王的决意不会改变。”

「塔尖」，黑桃国的要塞之一，被判斩首的贵族行刑前都会关押在那里。

“不！王后，求求您！不！”克伦威尔恐惧地睁大眼睛，表情变得扭曲不堪，“那些愚蠢的群众正在请愿游行，他们占领了广场，聚集在城门前等待国王出现。请您让我去平息骚动，为陛下分忧解难。”

“你就是策动事件的导火索。至于忏悔的话，留到地狱里和爱尔兰工人说吧。”亚瑟只留下一句话就离开了房间，克伦威尔被王后的侍卫拖走，其余仆人也都暂时退下。只有那只金丝雀还在原处，不明所以地啾啾叫着，仿佛日暮落下的挽歌。

风云诡谲的时代，谁在做着甜蜜的美梦？笼子里的金丝雀，正向革命展开他羽翼未丰的翅膀。

步履匆匆，仍保持着身为王后的风度，亚瑟在城门的楼台上找到了阿尔弗雷德。国王眉头紧锁，神情严肃地注视着城门外的人群，在思索一个解决争端的办法。等候许久，仍未获得国王的正面表态，广场上的群众逐渐失去耐心。从一开始的请愿，“国王陛下万岁”、“您是黑桃国的救世主”，到时不时冒出杂言碎语，“去他妈的永动机”、“敲骨吸髓的暴君”，乌合之众的本性暴露无疑。

阿尔弗雷德本不想用暴力，然而连咒骂的话语也出现了——“黑桃国早就完了，毁在这个狗养的杂种国王身上。”

那一瞬间，亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德的脸上露出怜悯的表情，紧接着响起一阵急促的枪声，那人应声倒地。他们不该挑衅权威，流血的代价极其高昂，而阿尔弗雷德对此毫无悔意。鲜血染红了地面，游行的民众发出尖叫，慌乱地四处逃散。此时，埋伏在广场周围的国王禁卫军开始预定的射杀。恐慌情绪在整个王城蔓延，国王竟然对手无寸铁的民众下手——这让所有人感到惊愕。王室与革命的和解再无可能，他们用残酷的行动证明了黑桃国登峰造极的专制手段。或许在斯科特被派出的时候，民众就该察觉王室的真实面目，果断而狠辣，清醒而决绝，为达目的不择手段。然而他们的理想是高尚的，最终的追求是结果美好的，一切罪恶都起源于良好的开端。

上帝将在这里见证，黑桃王国的陨落。

第六章 革命军 | Revolution

广场上的民众四散逃开，而越来越多的军队武装从外地赶来，聚集在王城之外。和所有革命爆发前的情况一样，王室与民众之间积怨已久——高昂的赋税、专断的统治，还有残酷的镇压，无一不是埋藏在地底的定时炸弹，流血事件则是引发双方冲突的导火索。

城外是来自黑桃国各地的官兵和民兵，城内是守卫王宫的国王禁卫军。不久前才禁卫军中使用的火枪使得他们威力大增，对面弓箭和十字弩的阵势根本招架不住，但革命军的优势在于人数。以正规军队为主力攻打城门，非正规军负责游击侵扰，虽然战术称不上高超，但损失的兵力立马就能补充上来。棘手的情况，黑桃国从来没出现过如此大规模的混乱，即使是四年前的兵变，参与和卷入的人数加起来都不及今天。而且那是阿尔弗雷德主导的政变，事态完全在他的掌控之中。他该停止这场杀戮吗？答案是否定的。射杀民众不是出于冲动，而是给意图颠覆国家的叛徒教训。如果向民意屈服，那么黑桃王室的颜面何在，得寸进尺的暴民并不会满足。更何况，人是拥有私欲的贪婪的动物，指望一群乌合之众治理好国家，不如去马戏团观看精彩的滑稽表演。阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，下令禁卫军继续射击，然后偕同王后回到城内。

换上一身戎装的国王出现在太阳宫，在场的还有黑桃国王后、心腹贵族和禁卫军高官。事态的严峻性不言而喻，王室决定采取武力镇压的方式平息争端。室内的空气凝结成固态，每一次呼吸都带动心脏的震颤。阿尔弗雷德扫视着在场的所有人，抬起他骄傲的头颅。

“国王陛下。”包括王后在内的所有人深深地低着头，屈着膝向阿尔弗雷德行礼。得到臣属效忠的国王向他们点头示意，然后转身向军事会议室走去，其他人跟随在后。

“胜算如何？”  
“覆舟之役。”

掩上房门的最后一刻，戴维悄悄回答了诺森伯兰公爵的问题。

会议室外戒备森严，手持剑戟的士兵在门口把守。房间里亮起了灯，桌面铺着黑桃国的地图，阿尔弗雷德弯腰在前，用羽毛笔圈划着重要据点。王后把墨水瓶推到他的手边，其他人分立两侧安静以待。

“派人送信，让普兰特公爵立刻从加莱赶回来。”国王沉稳地下达命令，“能多快就多快，最迟两天抵达王城。”  
如果有威廉在身侧，阿尔弗雷德会更加放心。他果敢而能干，不会优柔寡断，处事方式也比自己更加温和，善于笼络人心。

“克拉伦登伯爵，你负责守住城门，用火枪兵团和掷弹兵团拖住叛军的节奏；海德公爵，你带着斯佩德斯骑兵团与之正面交战；奥利弗·怀特爵士，你率领手下的刺客深入敌营制造混乱。诺森伯兰公爵，维斯特伯爵，你们两位在我身边随行。”  
“遵命，陛下。”

“福克郡和爱尔兰地区的军队已经叛变。”阿尔弗雷德继续说道，“交战时务必先擒住他们的指挥官，扰乱敌方军心、分散注意力，如果抓捕有困难的话就当场射杀，一切以实际战况为前提。”  
“爱尔兰方面的首领应该是帕特里克，福克郡方面情况未知，如果得到消息，立刻上报国王。”戴维补充道。

“希望各位不负黑桃国王的重托，如有必要，我会亲自上战场。”从阿尔弗雷德眼中透露出的，是鹰隼般的锐利。

这个国家燃起了火，熊熊烈焰，势不可挡。

天色逐渐暗淡，城门口的尸体堆积如山，革命军方面损失不小，禁卫军也疲于应对。死伤的人数还在增加，革命军方面提出了停火的要求——原本执意镇压叛军的阿尔弗雷德开始犹豫，持续进攻并不是最好的选择，因为无法完全扑灭叛乱的火焰。王后的意见也是暂时停止对抗，等威廉的援军抵达王城，再做进一步谋划。双方都收起了武器，革命军队伍缓慢地向后撤退。

“暴民的狂欢。”亚瑟冷冷地抛下一句话。随后来到王宫深处的一间密室，那是黑桃国保护王宫结界的所在。他将自己的心安放在这里，一生都献予伟大的黑桃国。王室的尊严不可抛弃，唯一能做的只有固守至死。

城门外的山丘上，远离王宫的地方，叛逃离散的人们聚集起来。夜风吹起他们的愁思，伤痛带来的呻吟、镇压引起的愤怒，盘旋着升上天空，在一起呼号着革命。埋根于深沉的土地，野草默默无闻，但当烈火引燃了它，微不可见的一簇终将扩大成燎原之势。温驯的羔羊，被野狼逼成了猛兽，而这新生的怪物，将要吞灭利维坦的全部。

“我们不要专制的君主，独裁的暴君，不要残酷的镇压，无情的迫害，更不要黑桃国的未来葬送在荒唐王室的手中。拿起我们的武器吧！到人群中去，唤醒更多饱受煎熬而等待拯救的灵魂。革命会记得我们的功勋，世人会歌颂我们的美德。让自由和平等属于伟大的黑桃国！”

“黑桃国万岁，我们的革命永垂不朽！”

推门走出密室的那一刻，亚瑟看到了守在门口的阿尔弗雷德。

“你拿它作了祭品？”阿尔弗雷德的声音颤抖，脸色发白，他的手抚摸上亚瑟的胸口。  
“是，只要王后仍在，王城犹在。”亚瑟微笑着回应国王的不安，握住对方的手。做完这些，他感到如释重负。

原本跳动着心脏的地方，变成空荡荡的胸腔。

“正好你来了，陪我下一局棋。”

黑暗中亮起烛火，昏黄明灭，模糊了外面的世界。什么多的也不做，什么多的也不想，只厮杀于纵横交错的棋盘。王后优先，手执白子的人开局便攻入盘心，国王紧跟，后落的黑子也不甘示弱。

空中突然闪过一道电光，窗外下起瓢泼大雨，隔绝了一切令人不安的因素。隆隆的雷声连绵不绝，惨白的光线照射在棋盘上，衬托出如今的逆境。

穷途末路。

他看他堕落。  
他陪他狂妄。

一步步、一步步，走到今天的死局。

“王车易位？可是我的王后还能追上你无数次。”  
“顾此失彼。这样一来，就将军了。”

在亚瑟用白后死死追逐黑王的时候，片刻的分神，白王已被对方将军。

“如果国王死了，整局棋都会失去价值，包括王后。”亚瑟将手指放在白后上，轻轻用力，看着倒下的棋子兀自摇晃。  
奇妙而悲哀的笑。

一宿难眠。

“国王陛下，那些叛军又卷土重来了。”侍卫官急急忙忙地赶到会议室，向国王通报消息。话音刚落，就听到阿尔弗雷德脱口而出的斥责。

“加莱为什么还不出兵，他是懦夫吗？”国王大声质问着在场的所有人，扶在桌沿颤抖的双手暴露了他的愤怒。  
“陛下，威廉他……已经叛变了。”声音来自昨日派去加莱送信的使者，他刚刚抵达王城复命。

被最信任的臣属背叛，给了阿尔弗雷德一记重击。

“陛下，要不要和加莱方面谈判？或许还有挽回的余地。”诺森伯兰公爵唯唯诺诺地提议。  
“你要逼我采纳这种建议吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眼中燃烧着杀意，眉头紧皱，怒视着眼前的人。  
“不、不敢。”诺森伯兰公爵知难而退。

“我是国王，同时也是战士。”阿尔弗雷德郑重地说道。他曾在这个国家的战场上杀戮，鲜血和伤痕见证了积攒的累累功勋，多年征战让他的剑变得无比锋利。只是近年来，王室主张工业改革，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都将心思扑在政务上。军务都交由地方官处理，王室只制定方针大略，很少筹谋细节，更别说像过去那样，阿尔弗雷德亲自带兵深入前线。

“荒废军务，使我的剑变得钝了。但是事到如今，箭在弦上，也不得不发了。”

国王将要御驾亲征，带领禁卫军平息叛乱，这一役可能有去无回。临行之前，阿尔弗雷德取下了佩戴在左手中指的那枚戒指，放进亚瑟的手中，它刻着黑桃国的纹章，是王权的象征。将自己的后方托付给亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德最后一次亲吻对方的手背，熠熠闪光的结婚戒指，然后毫无留恋地奔赴战场。

炮火声炸开在耳边，熟悉而又久违的硝烟味道充斥着鼻腔。阿尔弗雷德夹紧马腹，手持阔剑，迅速抵达正面战场的中心。面对突如其来闯入的国王，革命军有一瞬间的恍惚，由着他深入营地，杀掉了身边的两三名士兵。阿尔弗雷德趁机摆好阵营，展开攻势，回过神来的革命军也奋力抵抗。一时间，人的呼喊和马的嘶鸣混杂在一起。长剑捅入胸前，利箭刺破喉咙，火枪命中脑袋，战争的血腥场面就这样拉开帷幕。

“陛下！敌方重新布置了阵形，现在叛军的左翼正向城门推进！”  
“无用的摆设。”阿尔弗雷德嘁了一声，命令道：“我、诺森伯兰和维斯特的队伍继续攻击，让克拉伦登在城门增援火力。”

“是！”身穿禁卫军制服的传令兵向城门跑去，将消息传给下一个人。

革命军将优势兵力集中在左翼，位置靠后的是右翼，力量相对薄弱，形成不规则月牙型的阵势。而禁卫军仍然以攻为守，阿尔弗雷德带领的人马在中，诺森伯兰和维斯特的人在侧，三股力量与革命军的左翼正面交锋。另一边，海德公爵带领的精锐骑兵突入革命军右翼，击溃了脆弱不堪的防守。黑桃国的禁卫军步步紧逼，反叛的革命军节节败退。就算是多年未领兵作战，阿尔弗雷德依然在战场闪耀着光芒。他的军功就如他的热血，炽热滚烫，可以为黑桃国献上一切。

“那不是请愿，是屠杀！国王视他的子民如牲畜，而不是完整的人。”充满血泪的控诉，从王城延伸到国境线，福克郡和爱尔兰工人的尸骨未寒，剩下的人依然在顽强抗争。到底什么时候王室才会明白——国家的稳定在于民心所向，而不是一味追求工业的繁荣。建立在压迫和剥削上的盛世难以长久，光芒愈加耀眼，随之而来的黑暗也愈加深沉。

阿尔弗雷德出生资本家庭，优渥的家境和成长氛围使他只关心到生产力的发展，而忽视了民众或者工人的基本需求。他的执念很深，功利心又很重，以至于在偏离的方向上用力过猛，酿成了今天的结局。

他看到纺织机的转动，看到蒸汽火车的运行，看到黑桃国的一切欣欣向荣，唯独看不见民众的眼睛里饱含怒火与泪水。或许他见过这些，但根本不以为意——民众的愚钝与生俱来，慈爱是美德，铁腕是武器，对付他们只需用强硬的手段。毫无收敛地滥用怜悯心，结果只会让民众得寸进尺，丧失对王室的尊敬。

因此他镇压、杀戮，随心所欲地制裁，为了树立国王陛下那不可挑战的威严，也为了实现与王后的共同理想——他的亚瑟，最亲爱的伴侣，他们在结婚时立下的誓言，使黑桃国成为繁荣而强大的国家。

这是他一直以来为之战斗的理由，从过去到现在，从攻克到固守。  
彼此的精神支柱，真实可贵的爱情。

混乱中，倏然的疼痛自左胸蔓延开。阿尔弗雷德低头查看，却摸到满手鲜血，滚烫的液体从胸口涌出，染红了衬衣和外套。他感到腹部一阵温热，接着失去力气从马背上跌落。在场的人都被这一幕所震惊，以至于手中的动作停顿，武器掉落在地。

开枪的是诺森伯兰公爵，随行在阿尔弗雷德身边的贵族。从背后射来的子弹防不胜防，凶手却已逃之夭夭。没人知道他是什么时候叛变的，出卖王室的原因也无从得知，但是这又需要什么理由呢？黑桃国禁卫军将随着王室的垮台而没落，再无回天之力；革命军不会追究他的责任，甚至将他奉为英雄——身为国王的心腹，然而临阵倒戈，投向了革命一边，他便可以逃过新政权的清算。

不管诺森伯兰公爵的目的是什么，现在都已经不重要了。他杀掉了黑桃国的国王，最尊敬的阿尔弗雷德陛下，这场战役已经结束了。

灼烧的痛感刺激着神经，阿尔弗雷德艰难地躺在地上，表情因痛苦而扭曲。他用尽全力看向王宫的方向，那是黑桃国的象征，也是他和亚瑟即将度过第七年的地方。金发沾满了泥土，那双总是焕发出神采的蓝眼睛逐渐失去生机，漫无目的地扩散开来。

结婚、舞会、糖苹果节，政变、谋杀、工业革命，和你一起经历过那么多事情，如今都要归为尘埃吗。  
爱尔兰的莫桑石，安德鲁的永动机，后花园的红玫瑰，还有午后时分的书房里，你歪着脑袋靠在椅背上的安详睡颜，这一切都要结束了吗。

阿尔弗雷德大口大口地呼吸着，似乎在挽留生命最后的气息，却挽留不住他们即将逝去的美好年华。

“黑桃王国，我的亚瑟·柯克兰。”

谁将永续帝国，必定殒身不恤。

第七章 断头台 | The Guillotine 

“通过我，进入痛苦之城。  
“通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑。”  
“通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。”

——神如此对我说。

深藏在小小的忏悔室里，窗格映射出斑驳的影子，落在对面那尊洁白的圣像上。神的容貌安详，宁静的眸子如湖水微澜。

我对着他祈祷。

“黑桃国内，王城之中，我的敌人愈来愈多。有许多人起来攻击我，他们议论说，王室必定被神降下惩罚。但你是我荣耀的盾牌，我的杖，我的杆。在我短暂的辉煌生命中，你施我以福泽，膏我以恩惠。虽有成万的百姓来攻击我，我也不怕，因有你在。”  
“我的神，求你起来。我的神，求你救我。你打烂我一切仇敌的腮骨，敲碎那恶人的牙齿。”  
“愿威严与慈爱属于我的神，荣誉尽赐黑桃国。”

我匍匐下跪，虔心祈祷，渴望着神听到我的声音。朦胧的光线为它镀上一层薄纱，如同圣灵显现。然而与此刻氛围不符的是，王宫外喧闹不堪，夹杂着混乱的马蹄声和鼎沸的人声。我不知道外面发生了什么，但是阿尔弗雷德一定能完美收场，就像他对我保证的那样——以前的任何一次他都做到了。

“咣当！”

门被从外面来的人闯开了，是戴维。王城有黑桃王后用魔法支撑的防御屏障，任谁也不能攻克，除非使用更强的法术，但谁又能胜过黑桃国的首席魔法师呢？因此进出的只可能是自己人。

我看到戴维慌乱地闯进来，抱着一个满身是血的人站在我面前，自己则是气喘吁吁。太阳一般温暖的金发，痛苦的紧闭的双眼，我怎么会认错呢，这是我的阿尔弗雷德。我颤抖的手指不听使唤，抚摸着他已经冰冷的面颊，探到了无生机的鼻息。

他是怎样与敌人交手，怎样在战场失去生命，我已经毫不在意。唯一存在于意识中的事实，就是他永远地离开我了，甚至没有一个正式的告别。

“阿尔弗雷德……”

殉国的王，叛国的臣子，名存实亡的政权，孑然一身的王后。  
我昏倒在地，好像一个人猝然如梦。

那是一场盛大的婚礼，属于黑桃王室而仅次于加冕的典礼。我端坐在宝座上，白纱遮面，眼角犹有晶莹的泪痕。映入眼帘的是盛装出席的贵族、精致纷繁的布置，还有红毯尽头等待迎娶我的阿尔弗雷德。花瓣铺就的深红阶梯，他拾级而上，一步步来到我身边，亲吻我的手背，对我低声耳语。与过去不同的是，那时的我神色漠然安之若命，而此刻却只想要哭出来。亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，这是有关你一切的开始，而它将在第七年迅速消逝，只留给我最后的回忆。

他仍对我微笑，蔚蓝的眼睛里好像承载着我的整个世界。我们拥抱、接吻，如同每一对新婚夫妇做的那样，却好像生来就会如此，只是经历了一次久别重逢。闪烁的光模糊了我的眼，泪水止不住掉落，沾湿了彼此的衣裳。阿尔弗雷德捧着我的脸，拭掉那些溢出的感情，语气是从未有过的温柔：“亚瑟，我等着你。”

“等着我，阿尔弗雷德。”我微笑着对他说，内心仿佛涌动着甘美的琼浆。

斯佩德斯历1726年，黑桃国爆发了百年难遇的叛乱。王室为求得永动机所需的莫桑石而不择手段，逼迫铁路工人在恶劣的条件下继续工作，甚至下令射杀请愿群众。再加上之前派出斯科特暴力镇压福克郡的罢工，以及一系列高压强权政策，都引发了民众的普遍不满，积蓄已久的情绪彻底爆发。趁此机会，叛乱贵族同民众联合起来，以他们为首的革命军包围了王城。国王阿尔弗雷德在混战中丧命，戴维为保护他的尸体，亲自退回到王城中。失去统帅的禁卫军陷入寡不敌众的困境，被革命军攻打得溃不成军。王后早就展开魔法结界固守城池，然而在见到国王的遗体后方寸大乱，建立的防御功亏一篑。

国王战死，王后被关进了「塔尖」，骄奢的黑桃王室宣告破产。

透过高塔的窗户，亚瑟俯瞰着他曾统治过的这个国家。土地、民众、财富、名誉，他曾拥有过这一切，然后又失去了它们。他的心忠诚于黑桃国，愿意为之殉身，却被那帮所谓的革命军判为叛国罪。得到这个消息的时候，亚瑟正坐着窗边的小石凳上，嘴里哼着黑桃国的传统童谣。他平静地接受了来使的通知，甚至微微颔首，以显示王后的尊贵。「塔尖」是关押上等人士的监狱，陈设简陋但还算整洁。他们为王后准备了一袭华服，使他能够体面地死去。亚瑟穿上那身橙红色的袍子，仆人替他整理好衣领和袖口，像是要去参加一场盛大的典礼。

“柯克兰先生。”使者故意做出恭敬的样子，通知被褫夺王后称号的亚瑟，“您的行刑时间是傍晚七点，特此告知。”  
“多谢。”亚瑟颇有风度地点头。

告别了使者，掩上门扉，亚瑟一个人坐在床边。他低头打量着左手无名指上的戒指，闪烁的光就好像阿尔弗雷德的存在。亚瑟闭上眼睛，亲吻着冰冷的钻石，感受着他已逝去的丈夫。

他们说，我可以免于火刑，但是难逃一死。烈火在地底蔓延，它灼烧了我的灵魂，使我更接近你。

马上就能见到你了，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。

密布的乌云笼罩着黑色的城市，从云的裂缝中漏出几缕光线，打湿了高耸的塔尖。雨水簌簌落下，从远处传来隐约的雷鸣和电闪。就像当初誓约的那样，他们同黑桃王国共存亡，跟着帝国的兴盛走向荣光，也随着帝国的陨落走向灭亡。莫桑石没能永续疯狂帝国，而黑桃国曾经的王后即将步入国王的后尘。

“抛弃一切希望吧，你们这些由此进入的人。”望着断头台的铡刀，亚瑟喃喃着典籍中关于地狱的篇章。

湿润的雨将他的衣服染上水渍，袍角浸透，呈现出狼狈的姿态。可是亚瑟依然仰起头颅，举止间透露着身为王后的尊严。被淋湿的睫毛微微颤抖，不知是恐惧着即将来临的行刑，还是对这个世界的不舍。刽子手迈着大步走上高台，朝亚瑟深深鞠躬：“请原谅我失礼的行为，愿上帝保佑您的灵魂。”

“我欣然接受。”亚瑟从衣袖里摸出装有金币的钱袋，说道：“这是给您的酬劳。”

华丽的外袍被解开，一件件首饰被取下，唯独那枚戒指还留在亚瑟的手上。自始至终，他都没有对臣民说过多余的话，一半是高傲，一半是醒悟。直到如今，他才察觉到一切已经不可挽回。然而世间没有后悔的良药，亚瑟也并不后悔同阿尔弗雷德的共度的时光，那些战场上的鲜血淋漓，酒桌上的纵横捭阖，都是他们曾经拥有的回忆。

断头台的铡刀对准了被囚禁多日的犯人，曾经的黑桃国王后，台下的观众愤慨万千，纷纷涌到旁边观看。亚瑟对他们报以微笑，然后缓缓闭上眼睛。虹膜中倒映出的帝国盛世，也随着那双绿色眸子的阖起而结束。

手起刀落，无情的钟声宣告着一个时代的终结。

他再也没有睁眼。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————
> 
> 【年龄线】
> 
> 斯佩德斯历1719年17-21（结婚）  
斯佩德斯历1721年19-23（兵变）  
斯佩德斯历1725年23-27（故事开始）  
斯佩德斯历1726年24-28（斩首）
> 
> ——————————————————  
后记
> 
> 想写出《波吉亚家族》和《都铎王朝》的感觉，似乎失败了。  
更多的细节，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德分别的自卑心没有体现出，一个是身为王族却年幼傀儡，一个是出身平民备受血统歧视。就算他们互相不介意，外界的压力也逼得二人直面现实。
> 
> 米英：被愚民逼成了暴君 & 权力腐败 & 人本质的恶  
平民：部分愚蠢 & 民主的需要
> 
> 捏他：  
·题目《永续疯狂帝国》取自FGO游戏罗马篇章。  
·英伦兄弟都参与了角色，威尔士的威廉（剧情需要，文中是加莱）、苏格兰的斯科特、爱尔兰的帕特里克。  
·金丝雀的名字叫路易，而路易十八是法国的亡国之君，邪恶的政治隐喻。  
·「塔尖」，原型是英国伦敦塔。  
·射杀民众，参考俄国「流血星期日」。


End file.
